The present invention relates to a process for the pneumatic transfer of a pulverulent material, as well as to an apparatus for performing this process.
More specifically it applies to the pneumatic transfer of a pulverulent material contained in a container by pneumatic means ensuring the complete emptying of the container by suction of the pulverulent material contained therein.
The presently known means for the pneumatic transfer of a pulverulent material use pneumatic devices such as exhausters or suction nozzles operating under vacuum or overpressure and have the following disadvantages:
(a) they do not function in a sealed closed circuit. PA1 (b) they do not destroy during suction the walls of craters formed in the container. PA1 (c) they do not ensure the extraction of all the product (powder or granules), which is of a clogging or tacky nature, contained in said container by pneumatic scavenging of the walls and bottom.